Une année pleine de surprises
by Bella286
Summary: Harry avoue enfin à Hermione qu'il l'aime. Mais quand tout va bien, elle devient distante et le quitte. Pourquoi ? Et que devient Ginny et Drago ?lisez, et vous saurez. H/H ; D/G "FIC TERMINEE"
1. tu m'as manqué

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire. Enfin, c'est pas vraiment une nouvelle, c'est même une de mes premières ! Donc soyez indulgents. En plus, c'est tjs le couple Harry&Hermione, même s'il n'est plus mon préféré à présent. Je veux quand même publier mes fics.

Aussi, si les accents ne passent pas, ne lisez pas, je la republierai plus tard. C'est la 1ere fois que j'enregistre en htlm, dc si ça marche pas, ne crisez pas trop, merci. 

Il y aura sûr 3 chapitres, et dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez, même si vous n'aimez pas, vous avez le droit, moi même j'aime plus trop même plus du tout mes 1eres fics. 

Voilà, je vous laisse, bonne lecture…

Une annee pleine de surprise !

Chapitre 1

Une nouvelle année commence….

La nuit était tombée sur Privet Drive, mais une faible lumière montrait que le jeune Harry ne dormait toujours pas. En effet, sa montre indiquait 23h58, et dans 2 minutes, il allait avoir 17 ans. N'importe quel enfant serait heureux, mais lui ne l'était pas. Il vivait avec des gens qu'il détestait et qui lui faisaient mener une vie impossible, il ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie, ni même sortir dehors, et il n'avait même pas le droit de voir ou d'écrire à ses amis. 

Il détestait cette vie et ne souhaitait qu'une chose, c'était d'être à Poudlard, l'école pour jeunes sorciers. Soudain, un craquement à sa fenêtre le sortit de ses pensées. Il regarda l'heure, minuit pile.

Il s'approcha, ouvrit la fenêtre et cinq hiboux entrèrent. Le premier, le plus petit de tous, voletait partout à travers la chambre et Harry dû user de tout son talent d'attrapeur pour attraper le petit hibou et lui prendre sa lettre, et bien sûr, l'empêcher de réveiller tout le quartier. Quand il réussit enfin à attraper Coqcigrue, Harry pris la lettre de Ron et donna des graines au hibou.

__

" Cher Harry,

J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances, du moins les moins horribles possible ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, maman a insisté auprès de Dumbledore pour que tu viennes passer tout le mois d'août à la maison, et il a fini par céder, accordant que tu serais plus en sécurité entouré de sorciers. C'est pourquoi, on vient te chercher demain matin, mais en voiture, ne t'inquiète pas. Renvoie moi coq pour la réponse. Mais j'allais oublier le principal ! 

JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! J'espère que mon cadeau te plaira. Par contre, je te déconseille d'essayer ceux des jumeaux ! enfin, c'est toi qui vois… Même Ginny t'a fait un cadeau, et elle parle toujours aussi souvent de toi tu sais !

Bon, je crois que je t'ai tout dit, à demain.

Ron "

Il replia la lettre puis ouvrit ses cadeaux. Ron lui avait envoyé un livre " Les sorciers les plus célèbres ", avec un marque page pour signaler la page 258, où figurait son nom ainsi que le récit de toutes ses aventures, même les plus secrètes.

Ensuite, il prie un autre paquet et fut surpris en voyant son portrait qui lui souriait.

" Le cadeau de Ginny " pensa t-il en souriant, avant de prendre un paquet qui contenait un assortiment de bonbons qu'il préféra ne pas tester. Il prie ensuite les gâteaux que lui avait faits Mrs Weasley et les cacha sous son lit.

Le deuxième hibou était celui d'Hagrid qui lui souhaitait un bon anniversaire, accompagné d'un gâteau qu'il préféra ne garder qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. 

Il s'approcha ensuite d'un grand duc qui devait appartenir à Poudlard. 

En effet, l'enveloppe contenait le sceau de Poudlard, et ainsi que la liste des manuels des dernières années, accompagnée d'une lettre de Mc Gonagall :

__

" Cher Mr Potter,

Je tiens à vous rappeler que la rentrée de Poudlard s'effectuera le 1er septembre à 11h très précisément. Par ailleurs, je tiens à vous informer qu'en raison du départ l'an passé de Mr Dubois, le poste de capitaine des Gryffondor est donc vaquant, et qu'à l'unanimité, vos camarades vous souhaitent comme capitaine cette année. Vous devrez dons également trouver un gardien pour votre équipe.

Envoyer moi un hibou si vous acceptez ou non.

Votre professeur, M. MC Gonagall.

Harry n'en revenait pas ! Lui, le nouveau capitaine ! C'était le plus beau de tous ses anniversaires, et s'empressa de répondre au professeur, et en profita pour envoyer un hibou à Ron pour lui expliquer.

Ensuite, il s'aperçut qu'il lui restait 2 hiboux qui paraissaient frustrés du peu d'attention qui leurs accordait. Il attrapa la lettre du premier. C'était une lettre de son parrain qui lui demandait s'il allait bien et si sa cicatrice ne lui faisait pas trop mal. Il lui expliqua également qu'il était en mission pour Dumbledore, sans lui donner plus d'infos. Il ouvrit son cadeau qui était une amulette de protection qui changeait de couleurs selon qu'il était en présence d'amis ou d'ennemis. 

Il s'approcha du dernier hibou, qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui devait appartenir à Hermione.

__

" Cher Harry,

Tout d'abord, je te souhaite un excellent anniversaire ! ! ! !

Ensuite, comment vas-tu ? j'espère que tes moldus ne sont pas trop durs avec toi, mais ne t'inquiète pas, demain tout sera fini ! Ron m'a dit que tu allais chez lui à partir de demain et je trouve ça génial ! J'essayerai de venir vous voir de temps en temps, mais ça va être difficile car mes parents ont peur depuis le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui, même s'ils ne savent qui il est.

Au fait, as-tu eu des nouvelles de Sirius ? je pense, vu que Pettigrow a été aperçu plusieurs fois, il va bientôt être innocenté, c'est super.

J'espère que mon cadeau te plaira, je l'ai fait faire exprès. J'ai eu l'idée quand je suis venu chez Ron l'année dernière. 

Harry prit le paquet et ouvrit la boite, qui contenait une très belle montre, mais qui n'était pas ordinaire. En effet, elle possédait 4 aiguilles, l'une avec son image dessus, une autre avec celle de Ron, une d'Hermione et une dernière vide. Il reprit la lettre…

__

… c'est une montre comme l'horloge de chez Ron, comme ça, tu pourra toujours savoir on l'on est, à l'école, à la maison, en route, en danger, et divers lieux encore. J'ai laissé une aiguille vide et à toi de choisir qui tu veux. Je voulais mettre Sirius, mais j'ai pensé que c'était trop dangereux, on sait jamais.

La semaine dernière, j'ai été voir Victor en Bulgarie, mais ne le dit pas à Ron, je suis pas sûre qu'il apprécie. Les paysages sont magnifiques, mais il fait un peu trop froid. Et puis nous avons rompu Victor et moi. Ca par contre, je pense que Ron en sera content. En fait, je me suis rendue compte que ce n'était pas de lui que j'étais amoureuse…

Harry s'interrompit un instant, la gorge nouée car il savait qu'Hermione aimait un garçon, mais ça lui faisait mal car lui était tombé amoureux d'elle depuis leur deuxième année, mais il n'avait jamais osé en parler, ni à elle ni à Ron.

…_en fait, je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de mon meilleur ami, et ce depuis le début…_

" Ca c'est pratique, elle a deux meilleurs amis et pleins d'amis ! " Regretta Harry.

__

… et ne cherche pas trop loin de qui je suis amoureuse Harry ! Un seul m'a toujours soutenu, quelque soit la situation. Un seul m'a toujours aidé, un seul ne s'est jamais moqué de moi, même avec Victor, et même s'il ne l'appréciait pas, il ne le montrait pas. Et un seul prend un malin plaisir à me sauver la vie chaque année….

Je t'embrasse, et bonnes fins de vacances Harry.

Hermione

Harry n'en revenait toujours pas ! Il était capitaine des Gryffondors, Sirius allait être libre et il pourrait vivre avec lui, il avait de très beaux cadeaux et Hermione était amoureuse de lui… enfin ça, il n'en était toujours pas persuadé…

Il rangea précieusement ses cadeaux, mis son collier autours du cou, puis alla se coucher.

Le mois d'août passa très vite, trop vite selon Harry. Il avait passé tout son temps à jouer au quidditch avec Ron et ses frères, et le 24 août, ils avaient acheté leurs fournitures, seuls car Hermione n'avait pas pu les retrouver. Mais elle avait pu venir passer une journée avec eux, pendant laquelle ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien, sans vraiment aborder la lettre d'Hermione ou leurs sentiments respectifs.

Le 1er septembre arriva très vite. Pour l'occasion, et surtout pour la sécurité d'Harry, le ministère leurs avait prêté deux voitures pour les conduire à Kingcross !.

En arrivant sur le quai, Harry passa le premier, laissant Mrs Weasley faire ses dernières recommandations à ses enfants. Harry remarqua Hermione à l'autre bout de la gare, qui les cherchait apparemment. Quand elle croisa son regard, son visage s'illumina d'un large sourire, et, lâchant toutes ses affaires et oubliant la gêne qui s'était installée entre eux deux, elle se précipita vers lui en courant. 

Quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle se jeta dans ses bras, avec tant d'élan que cela les fit tourner un moment avant qu'il la repose par terre, toujours serrés l'un contre l'autre, puis elle se recula.

Oh Harry ! ! ! ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

… Tu sais, ajouta t-elle sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, quand je t'ai envoyé cette lettre pour ton anniversaire…

__

" Ca y'est, elle regrette… mais quel crétin d'avoir cru qu'elle pouvait m'aimer, moi ! "

… je le pensais vraiment… tout ce que je t'ai dit, je le pensais !

__

" J'en étais sûr, elle regrette et… QUOI ! ! ! elle le pensait vraiment ? ! ? ! "

… mais après, quand je suis allée chez Ron, j'me suis sentie gênée de t'avoir dit tout ça, et j'ai fait comme si de rien était… et c'est aussi pour ça que je suis pas venue avec vous au chemin de traverse. Mais maintenant, je regrette… ce que je ressens, je veux l'assumer, alors oui, je suis amoureuse de toi Harry… même si pour toi je ne suis qu'Hermione, votre copine qui sait toujours tout sur tout…

Elle s'arrêta et repris son souffle. Elle venait de lui dire tout ça, d'une traite, les yeux baissés mais elle avait relevé la tête pour lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, et avait maintenant les joues aussi rouges que les cheveux de Ginny.

D'abord, tu ne sais pas toujours tout, commença Harry en lui souriant pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Ensuite, tu n'as pas à être gênée de m'avoir dit que tu m'aimais puisque c'est vrai, et pour finir, tu n'es pas ma copine.

Quoi ? s'époumona Hermione qui ne comprenait rien.

… tu es beaucoup plus que ça Hermione, la rassura t-il. Quand j'ai reçu ta lettre, tu n'peux pas savoir l'effet que ça m'a fait de savoir que tu m'aimais. Depuis la deuxième année, j'ai bien vu que tu avais changé. Tu n'étais plus la petite fille modèle qui ne voyait que par les études et le travail. Certes, tu travaillais toujours autant, mais tu nous aidais beaucoup, même s'il fallait violer le règlement. Et depuis l'année dernière, tu es devenu une vrai jeune fille, très belle, sûre d'elle et très séduisante. Ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que je sais ce que tu ressens, parce que je le ressens aussi…

Hermione ne sut quoi dire, partagée entre la joie de savoir qu'il l'aimait, et la colère de ne rien lui avoir dit et de n'avoir même pas répondu à sa lettre. Les larmes aux yeux, elle lui demanda :

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi quoi ? demanda t-il à son tour, surpris.

Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? pourquoi tu faisais semblant de rien quand je suis venue chez Ron ? Tu m'as laissée être embarrassée devant toi et tu m'as à peine parlé, même que je croyais que tu m'en voulais ? et pour finir, pourquoi tu n'as même pas répondu à ma lettre ? termina t-elle en colère, avant de partir en courant à l'intérieur du train.

Hermione, attends ! ! ! s'écria t-il en la suivant, après avoir vérifié que Ron n'arrivait pas.

Il pris ses affaires, et alla chercher ceux qu'Hermione avait abandonnés sur le quai, trop contente de le retrouver. Il monta ensuite dans le train et ouvrit tous les compartiments un par un, priant pour ne pas tomber sur Malefoy à qui il ne voulait vraiment pas faire face aujourd'hui. 

Arrivé dans l'avant dernier wagon, il ouvrit un compartiment et découvrit Hermione, la tête appuyée contre la vitre et de grosses larmes silencieuses coulant le long de ses joues.

Tu as oublié tes affaires sur le quai… hésita Harry.

Tu n'as qu'à les déposer là, lui répondit-elle sans même le regarder.

Hermione… murmura t-il en s'approchant d'elle. Je suis désolé… si je ne t'ai rien dit avant, c'est parce que j'avais peur… peur de ce qui pourra t'arriver si tu étais trop proche de moi, peur de me faire rejeter. Je ne voulais pas perdre ma meilleure amie… ensuite, si chez Ron, j'ai eu peur que tu regrettes et c'est pour ça que je t'évitais en quelque sorte, pour ne pas à me retrouver en face de toi et que tu me dises que tu regrettais, que tu ne m'aimais pas… Et si je n'ai pas répondu à ta lettre… il s'arrêta, lui même ne sachant pourquoi il ne lui avait pas répondu. Je ne sais pas, lui avoua t-il.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne t'ai pas répondu, mais en tout cas, sois sûr d'une chose, c'est que je t'aime Hermione. Et si tu ne me crois pas, regarde… ajouta t-il en lui montrant son collier. 

…C'est un cadeau de Sirius qui devient noir en présence d'ennemis et rose en présence d'amis. Et regarde, il est rouge vif… tu es bien plus qu'une amie Hermione… termina t-il en la prenant doucement dans ses bras.

Puis il la regarda, et tout doucement, il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa, d'un doux et timide baiser, avant de se reculer, la sondant du regard. Elle se jeta alors dans ses bras.

Vous le dîtes si on vous dérange ! leur lança Ron qui venait d'arriver avec Ginny, mais qui apparemment n'avait pas compris ce qui venait de se passer. On vous a cherché partout, et maman attend que tu vienne lui dire au revoir, ajouta t-il à Harry qui venait de changer de couleurs.

J'y vais ! lança t-il en partant, après avoir jeté un dernier regard à Hermione, souriante.

Le trajet s'était bien passé, et personne n'était venu les embêter. D'un commun accord, Harry et Hermione avaient décidé de ne rien dire à personne, même pas à Ron.

Il arrivèrent à Poudlard, où ils furent chaleureusement accueillis par Hagrid. Après la cérémonie de répartition, Mc Gonagall s'approcha de la table des Gryffondor et s'adressa à Harry.

Mr Potter, dois-je vous rappeler qu'en tant que capitaine des Gryffondors, vous devez trouver un gardien avant le premier match qui opposera Gryffondor aux Serpentards, le mois prochain ? Vous devriez penser à organiser une sélection rapidement, non ?

Non, ce ne sera pas la peine. Nous avons déjà choisi notre gardien avec l'équipe, répondit Harry en se tournant vers Ron. Ce sera mon ami Ronald Weasley.

Quoi ? s'écria Ron, visiblement très surpris.

Enfin, si Mr Weasley est d'accord, renchérit Harry, ce à quoi Ron aquiesça.

Très bien. Les entraînements auront lieu trois fois par semaine, après vos cours, déclara Mc Gonagall avant de faire demi-tour et de retourner à la table des professeurs.

T'es sérieux ? ! ? s'empressa de demander Ron à Harry.

Evidemment ! Avec tes frères, on a pensé que tu ferais un excellent gardien, surtout que tu te débrouille vraiment bien quand on joue tous ensembles. Après, on a demandé aux filles et elles ont accepté.

C'est génial ! ! ! je fais parti de l'équipe de quidditch… se répéta Ron qui avait apparemment du mal à le croire.

Son attitude fit rire Harry et Hermione qui se jetèrent un regard amoureux. Tout en se servant du chocolat et en prenant quelques gâteau, Harry posa sa main sur celle d'Hermione, sous la table, ce qui la fit sursauter et renverser son bol, ce qui amusa beaucoup Harry. Soudain, il perdit son sourire quand il vit la tristesse sur le visage de Ginny, qui apparemment avait tout vu. 

Ron les regarda tous à tour de rôle. Visiblement, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry riait, ni pourquoi il s'était subitement arrêté, ni même pourquoi sa sœur avait le visage décomposé quand elle se leva et bredouilla :

Euh.. je dois… j'ai oublié que je devais.. euh.. faire quelque chose avant d'aller en cours. 

Sur ce, elle se retourna et partit en courant, pendant qu'Harry jetait un regard explicite à Hermione qui compris aussitôt leur erreur.

- Oh…

Ginny pleurait. Elle courait, sans trop savoir où aller, puis elle s'arrêta au pied de l'escalier d'une grande tour. Elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué, mais c'était mieux, comme ça, elle allait être tranquille. Elle pensa à ses amis. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait t-il que le seul garçon qu'elle aimait soit amoureux de sa meilleure amie ? c'était trop injuste, mais elle devait l'accepter.

Tiens tiens ! Une Weasley… dans les quartiers des Serpentards ! ricana une voix qu'elle se maudissait de reconnaître.

Dégage Malefoy ! Je ne veux pas te voir, fiche le camp ! lança Ginny avec plus ou moins d'assurance.

Mais je rêve ! c'est qu'elle a du caractère la p'tite ! s'amusa Drago.

Laisse-moi, s'il te plait… 

Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'assurance. elle le suppliait et sa voix s'étouffait en sanglots. Drago perdit son arrogance, comme s'il ressentait la même douleur, le même désespoir qu'elle.

Très bien… dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! demanda t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. 

C'est Potter, c'est ça ? déclara t-il, en la voyant tourner la tête vers l'opposé.

" Bingo ! " 

Qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu faire cette fois ci pour mettre un Weasley dans cet état ? reprit-il.

Il… ça ne te regarde pas ! lâcha t-elle en sanglotant.

Très bien ! alors je te laisse pleurer, toute seule, fit-il en se levant.

Non, attend ! s'écria t-elle en sanglotant, ce qui le fit tressaillir.

Puis il se retourna, et elle lui adressa un timide et hésitant sourire. Il s'approcha d'elle et retourna s'asseoir prés d'elle. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il la prie dans ses bras ou elle s'abandonna, tout deux priant pour que personne ne les surprenne dans cette situation.

Merci… murmura t-elle.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, puis ils se séparèrent, après que Ginny lui ait déposé un baiser sur la joue, ce que les fit rougir tout les deux. Ils retournèrent tous les deux dans leur dortoir.

A suivre….

La suite arrivera dans la semaine, et même la fin car je pars samedi et je veux pas avoir de fic en cours. (Bon, je sais, il me reste les prologues de 2 de mes fics, mais c'est pas pareil, vous êtes même pas censé le savoir donc ça vous dérange pas.)

Mais je compte quand même sur votre avis, j'adore en recevoir, ca me donne souvent des idées.


	2. j'te déteste

Je suis super contente de voir que cette fic vous plait ! merci bcp à toutes celles qui m'ont écrit, et aux autres pour quand même avoir pris le temps de la lire !

Merci à Coccinelle, Lololeduc, Didjii, Sumiré et hhp pour leur review ! je ne répond pas personnellement, juste une chose, voici la suite ! j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! 

Chapitre 2 

" J'te déteste ! "

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, puis les semaines, Drago et Ginny s'étaient revus plusieurs fois pour parler, le soir, et sans en parler à personne. Au fil des semaines, ils s'étaient énormément rapprochés, et s'en se l'avouer, ils étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais se contentaient toujours de discuter. Jusqu'au jour où Drago reçut une lettre, et du jour au lendemain, il évita de lui parler, ni même de la croiser, ce qui l'attrista énormément, ne sachant pourquoi il l'évitait ainsi.

De leur côté, Harry et Hermione étaient toujours amoureux l'un de l'autre, même plus qu'avant car pouvant en profiter. Le soir, Harry allait très souvent retrouver Hermione dans son dortoir, vêtu de sa cape d'invisibilité, et ensemble ils sortaient, soit dans la salle commune soit dans une des salles vides du château.

Pendant ces quelques instants, ils étaient heureux, ensembles. Ils passaient leur temps à s'embrasser, se murmurer des mots doux, oubliant tout, le danger, leur vie, leur amis, ou quiconque qui pourrait les surprendre.

Un matin, alors qu'ils étaient tous réunis dans la grande salle pour déjeuner, le courrier arriva. Drago paru alors très agité, scrutant le ciel avec crainte, comme s'il redoutait de recevoir du courrier. C'est alors qu'un hibou s'approcha et lui déposa une lettre. Ginny l'observait, attendant sa réaction. Drago paru soulagé en découvrant que la lettre venait d'elle. Puis il se ressaisit. Devait-il lui dire ? Non, elle serait en danger…. Il lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil qui signifiait qu'il acceptait leur rendez-vous, résolu. Ginny lui adressa un large sourire.

Le soir venu, elle se dirigea vers la tour où ils se retrouvaient, avant. Elle attendit, puis au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle s'asseya sur une marche, les genoux ramenés sous son menton et sa tête enfuie dedans. Elle désespérait de l'attendre, d'attendre de savoir s'il allait venir ou pas, quand soudain, une voix la sortie de ses pensées :

Salut…

Elle releva la tête pour vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien de lui, et quand elle le vit, un sourire se dessina sur son visage et elle s'approcha d'un pas hésitant, et arrivée à sa hauteur, elle se précipita dans ses bras.

Tu m'as tellement manqué….

Toi aussi…

Mais pourquoi ? pourquoi ? répéta t-elle en se reculant légèrement de lui.

A cause… à cause de mon père. Je ne sais pas comment, mais il est au courant que… que je me suis beaucoup rapproché de toi. Un peu trop même, ajouta t-il pour lui-même. 

Quelqu'un a dû nous voir et lui a tout raconté. Ensuite, j'ai reçu une lettre, de lui, me disant que je faisais honte à la famille en étant proche d'une Weasley. Tu sais combien mon père déteste ta famille.. presque autant que les Sang-de-bourbe ou Potter. Alors il m'a dit de ne plus jamais t'approcher…

Et tu lui as obéi ? demanda Ginny, le ton plein de reproches.

Je n'avais pas le choix ! s'écria t-il. Si je ne le faisais pas, il… il allait intervenir ! Et tu sais qu'il en a les moyens. Je voulais juste te protéger, qu'il ne te fasse pas de mal… je tiens beaucoup à toi Weasley, et si pour ça…

Mais à cet instant, elle fit une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir faire un jour. Elle s'approcha de lui, hésitante, et lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres, puis se recula aussitôt. Il la regarda, surpris, puis il pris son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa de nouveau, jouant avec ses lèvres, salées par les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues…

Ils restèrent ainsi, à s'embrasser, pendant un moment, avant de retourner chacun dans leur dortoir pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons.

Les semaines passèrent, et le match qui affronterait les Gryffondors aux Serpentards approchait. Toute l'équipe était très anxieuse, Ron encore plus car c'était son premier match avec l'équipe.

Ne t'inquiète pas Ron, le rassura Harry, voyant son ami refuser tous les plats qu'on lui proposait.

Tout se passera bien, j'te fais confiance. 

Et puis, renchérit Hermione, même si tu laisse passer quelques buts, on t'en voudra pas, c'est normale. Et de toute façon, on est sûr de gagner vu qu'Harry attrape tout le temps le vif d'or ! ajouta –elle en souriant à Harry, ce qui les fit rougir tous les deux.

Tu as raison Hermione, lâcha Ron, qui accepta d'avaler une tranche de bacon.

Le match est cet après-midi, et on doit être prêt si on veut humilier cette fouine de Malefoy, ce qui fit sourire tout le monde, sauf Ginny qui baissa la tête, mal à l'aise.

L'après-midi, tous les élèves se réunirent dans les gradins, et regardaient le match avec attention. Gryffondors avait 30 pts d'avances, mais ça ne signifiait rien tant qu'Harry n'avait pas attrapé le vif d'or.

(…) Spinnet a le souafle, qui le passe à Bell qui se dirige vers les buts… mais un cognard fonce droit sur elle, dévié par Weasley… excellent Weasley ! Nous avons vraiment d'excellents batteurs cette année ! … Et Bell continue, et .. BUT ! Et Gryffondor mène par 60 à 20 !

Soudain, Harry aperçu le vif d'or près des buts des Serpentards. Il ne pouvait pas approcher sans que Malefoy ne s'en rende compte et le devance. Il eut alors l'idée d'essayer la feinte de Wronski, où Krum était passé maître dans l'art.

Il décida de feindre d'avoir vu le vif d'or et piqua vers les buts des Gryffondors, et Malefoy le suivit aussitôt. Il descendait toujours, Drago sur ses talons, et se rapprochait dangereusement du sol, puis au dernier moment, il dévia et reparti vers le vif d'or, mais Malefoy n'eut pas le temps de redresser assez tôt et s'écrasa sur le sol, où il resta un moment sans bouger.

NON ! ! ! ! s'écria une voix dans les tribunes des Griffondors.

Hermione se retournèrent en même temps pour voir qui avait crié, et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir Ginny, en larmes, descendre les escaliers à toutes vitesses et se précipiter sur le terrain.

Elle est folle ou quoi ? demanda une amie à Hermione, mais elle n'écoutait pas, trop absorbée à regarder Ginny se précipiter vers Drago, toujours au sol.

Drago… Drago… tu m'entends ? sanglota Ginny, ignorant tous les regards braqués sur elle.

Gi… Ginny ? murmura Drago.

Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller, pleurait t-elle. Tout va bien se passer, les professeurs arrivent et ils vont t'emmener à l'infirmerie…

Dépêchez-vous ! cria t-elle à l'intention des professeurs, bien trop lents à son goût.

Puis Dumbledore et Mrs Pomfresh arrivèrent en courant, pendant qu'Harry, qui se s'était pas aperçu que Drago était au sol, redescendait fièrement, le vif d'or à la main.

Pendant qu'ils emmenaient Drago à l'infirmerie, Ginny s'approcha d'Harry, les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré.

Tu aurais pu le tuer Harry ! s'emporta t-elle. 

J'te déteste ! ajouta Ginny avant de s'enfuir en courant vers l'infirmerie, laissant un Harry encore sous le choc, ne comprenant pas la situation. Hermione et Ron s'approchèrent de lui.

Je ne le savais pas ! se défendit Harry avant qu'ils n'interviennent.

On le sait Harry, le rassura Hermione en le prenant dans ses bras.

Mais Ginny… elle…

Ca, je voudrais bien savoir ce qui lui a pris ! se demanda Ron. 

Non mais t'as vu Hermione ! Elle s'est mise à crier quand il est tombé au sol, et elle s'est précipité vers lui en pleurant, comme si c'était important de savoir c'qu'il avait ! Après tout, on a gagné, c'est super ! Mais apparemment, il était le seul à s'en réjouir, Harry et Hermione ayant visiblement compris la réaction de Ginny.

Tu lui dis ou j'm'en charge ? demanda Hermione avec un sourire malicieux.

Euh… je préférerais que tu t'en charge 'Mione.

Très bien. Ron, je crois… j'en suis même persuadée, que notre petite Ginny est amoureuse !

Quoi ! ? ! ? non mais t'es folle ou quoi ! Ginny… am… amoureuse de ce … de Malefoy ? Dis-moi qu'tu plaisantes là, je t'en pris !

Je suis désolée, souria Hermione, devant un Harry pliait en deux devant le comique de la situation, puis se ravisa, comprenant qu'il s'agissait tout de même de Malefoy, leur pire ennemi.

Alors là j'y crois pas ! désespéra Ron. 

Elle va m'entendre celle là ! … Avec Malefoy en plus ! maugréa t-il en se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie. Non mais franchement, pourquoi lui ? Elle aurait pas pu tomber amoureuse de… je sais pas moi, mais pas de Malefoy ! … Tiens, pourquoi pas de Neville ? Il est gentil, non ?… Eh ben non, de cette sale fouine ! … Ahhh elle m'énerve ! ! ! !

Pendant ce temps, Drago avait était allongé dans un des lits, Ginny assise sur une chaise, à côté de lui, en pleurant.

Elle s'asseya sur le bord du lit pour être encore plus proche de lui, puis elle pris sa main dans la sienne, ses larmes coulant à flots le long de ses joues. 

Tu m'as fait tellement peur… si tu savais… j'ai cru que tu étais…

Mais je vais bien Weasley, lui murmura t-il. Il l'appelait toujours par son nom de famille, mais d'une manière plus attendrissante qu'avant.

Et puis, il en faut plus pour abattre un Malefoy ma chère ! plaisanta t-il. Tu pourra dire à Harry que sa feinte était très réussi. Je le félicite, c'était un très beau match.

" J'en reviens pas ! Malefoy, faisant l'éloge d'Harry ? C'est pas possible, il est en train de délirer là ! " pensa Ron qui observait la scène, près de la porte. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu, et c'était mieux ainsi, il voulait attendre avant d'intervenir.

… je sais que j'ai toujours étais odieux avec vous, mais c'est pas de ma faute… mon père à toujours détesté les moldus, les Potter, et les Weasley, mais je n'ai jamais su pourquoi… peut être à cause de Tu-Sais-Qui, je sais pas. Depuis que je suis tout petit, j'ai été élevé avec toute cette méchanceté et cette haine omniprésente chez moi. J'ai été élevé comme ça, j'y suis pour rien. Machinalement, je suis devenu ce que je détestais le plus… je suis devenu un pur Malefoy.

Mais tu n'es plus comme ça, tu as changé…

Oui, j'ai changé, et en partie grâce à toi p'tite Weasley. J'ai compris que vous n'étiez pas comme mon père le prétendait, ni stupide, ni arrogant, ni… mais il ne put continuer, sa voix se perdant dans ses sanglots.

Chuuut… c'est fini maintenant… et je t'aime Drago.

Moi aussi je t'aime, murmura Drago en lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres, pendant qu'elle se serrait contre lui, la tête posée contre son épaule non blessée.

Ron ferma la porte et fit demi-tour. Finalement, il s'était trompé. Il s'était trompé sur les sentiments de sa petite sœur, et s'était trompé sur Drago Malefoy. Il n'était pas ce petit crétin arrogant, suffisant et sûr de lui qu'il laissait paraître.

Le plus dur maintenant, c'était d'accepter. D'accepter que sa petite sœur soit amoureuse de lui, son ennemi, et d'accepter que son ennemi soit amoureux de sa petite sœur. Mais il voulait la protéger, et jamais il ne laisserait Drago Malefoy la faire souffrir. 

Il se dirigea vers la salle commune, où l'attendaient Harry et Hermione, blottit l'un contre l'autre dans un fauteuil. Il interpréta ce geste comme tout les autres, comme la manifestation de leur amitié, et du fait qu'ils s'étaient énormément rapprochés depuis la rentrée. Quand ils l'aperçurent, il se relevèrent rapidement, comme gênés de sa présence.

Alors ? demanda Hermione, rompant le silence.

Alors on s'est trompé…

Ginny n'est pas amoureuse de Malefoy ? demanda Harry, visiblement surpris.

Si… ça c'est vrai, répondit Ron, un peu déçu.

Bah alors… ? hésita Hermione qui ne comprenait rien.

On s'est trompé sur… sur Malefoy.

Quoi ! ? ! s'écrièrent en chœur Hermione et Harry.

Oui… en fait, il n'est pas aussi méchant et prétentieux qu'il le paraît…. Quoique je doute qu'il soit quand même prétentieux… bref… quand je suis entré, ils ne vont pas vu, et j'ai un peu écouté leur conversation…

Tu les as espionnés ! s'indigna Hermione.

Oui, mais au début je ne le voulais pas. Je voulais simplement aller engueuler Ginny et lui demander si elle était pas tombée sur la tête, mais quand je les ai écoutés… Elle paraissait terrifiée, et Drago lui disait qu'il regrettait d'être aussi méchant avec nous, et qu'il n'avait pas le choix, à cause de son père. Il a toujours été élevé dans la sévérité, la méchanceté et la haine envers nos deux familles…

Et bien sûr, tu l'as cru ! s'écria Harry.

Harry, reprit Ron… il t'a même félicité d'avoir gagné le match et d'avoir tenté le feinte de Wronski, que tu as parfaitement réussi, même lui l'a reconnu…

Peut être… mais en tout cas, à cause de lui, Ginny me déteste maintenant, ajouta-il en partant vers son dortoir, aussitôt suivi d'Hermione, même si c'était interdit.

Harry… attends… le supplia t-elle.

Les semaines passèrent, et finalement, Harry avait accepté que Ginny soit amoureuse de Malefoy, et Ginny lui avait pardonné, accordant que c'était une très bonne idée de tenter cette feinte, et qu'après tout, il ne l'avait pas fait exprès de laisser Drago à terre.

Un matin, pendant les vacances de Noël où tout leur petit groupe était resté, Drago ne voulant pas retourner chez lui à cause de son père, Ginny voulant rester auprès de lui, Ron ne voulait pas laisser Harry tout seul, et bizarrement Hermione pretextant avoir des devoirs à faire à la bibliothèque pour rester avec Harry, ce dont il lui en fut très reconnaissant. Tout le petit groupe s'était réuni autour d'une même table, et discutait de leurs projets pour les vacances, de leurs devoirs, de quidditch, des couples…

J'ai toujours un peu de mal à croire que vous soyez… ensemble, commença Ron en parlant de Ginny et Drago. En plus, vous avez bien caché votre jeu tous les deux…

Ouais, renchérit Harry en rigolant, et vous nous l'avez caché en plus ! Vous n'avez même pas dit à vos meilleurs amis que vous étiez ensemble !

Ah parce que tu crois que vous êtes mieux tous les deux ? lança Ginny, mi-amusé mi-vexée, devant Harry et Hermione qui s'étaient soudainement arrêtés de glousser.

… Comme si personne n'avait remarqué votre petit jeu, vos mains baladeuses sous la table, vos petites virées nocturnes, et vos soi-disant exposés qui nécessitaient des heures à la bibliothèque, même quand elle était fermée….

Aussi soudainement que son assurance, Hermione et Harry devinrent très colorés, dans une teinte de rose pale pour finir rouge écarlate, et le sol étant devenu aussi soudainement très intéressant.

C'est vrai ? demanda ron, complètement abasourdi, sur qui la nouvelle avait apparemment plus d'effet que d'apprendre que Ginny sortait avec Drago, qui, voyant la tournure de la situation, déclara :

Bon, bah nous, on va vous laisser… entre vous. Tu viens Ginny ? J'ai… j'ai quelque chose à te montrer… là haut, ajouta t-il en lui montrant avec insistance le plafond. Comprenant où il voulait en venir, et surtout désolée d'être celle qui avait provoqué cette gêne, elle lui lança :

Bon, bah… euh, je vais y aller moi, à plus tard.

Puis, se tournant vers Harry et Hermione, elle murmura un vague " désolé " avant de prendre sa veste et de partir en courant rejoindre Drago.

Vous comptiez me le dire quand exactement ? leur demanda Ron, plutôt agacé.

Euh… on comptait te le dire, j'te jure Ron, commença Hermione, c'est juste que…

On savait pas comment te l'annoncer, l'aida Harry. Tu comprends, on avait peur que tu réagisse… comme tu réagis maintenant en fait. Et puis, je savais à quel point tu tenais à Hermione, pas seulement en tant qu'ami, et je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir.

Eh ben c'est raté ! leur répondu Ron avec colère, avant de sortir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione et Harry sortirent eux aussi de la salle, où ils croisèrent Ginny qui les attendait à la sortie.

C'est malin ! tu es fière de toi ! lui demanda Harry avec colère, puis il partit, sans lui laisser le temps de lui répondre

A suivre….

Voilà, ce deuxième chapitre est terminé ! j'espère qu'il vous a plus autant que le premier ! je mettrai la fin jeudi ou vendredi ! Pour vous donnez un avant-goût de la suite, voici le titre " on aurait jamais du ! " et un chtit extrait :

Hermione, la rattrapa Harry, qui se fichait d'arriver en retard en cours.

Quoi ? lui demanda t-elle, un peu exaspérée.

Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Je ne te reconnais plus ! Qu'est ce qui a changé chez toi ? Et surtout, pourquoi tu m'as quitté, comme ça, sans raison ? enchaîna Harry sans reprendre son souffle.

Ca ne te regarde pas ! lâcha t-elle. Je voulais arrêter avant qu'on fasse une bêtise, et qu'on aille trop loin. On a déjà été beaucoup trop loin Harry, et on aurait jamais dû !

Aller trop loin ? Je ne comprends pas du tout de quoi tu parle Hermione !

Je vois bien, répondit t-elle, cette fois complètement exaspérée, ce qui glaça Harry.

On aurait jamais dû aller si loin, et on aurait jamais dû coucher ensemble.

C'était donc ça qui la tracassait depuis ces dernières semaines. C'était qu'ils aient fait l'amour qui la dérangeait, pas ses examens. Elle regrettait ce moment si exaltant qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

Harry baissa les yeux et refoula c'est larmes. Il relava doucement la tête et hésita…


	3. on aurait jamais du !

Voilà le chapitre 3, qui sera le dernier ! je remercie Andadrielle pour être la seule à m'avoir donné son avis ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même, même si vous ne me le dîtes pas ! a bientôt et bonne lecture

Chapitre 3

" On aurait jamais du ! "

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione et Harry sortirent eux aussi de la salle, où ils croisèrent Ginny qui les attendait à la sortie.

C'est malin ! tu es fière de toi ! lui demanda Harry avec colère, puis il partit, sans lui laisser le temps de lui répondre.

Ne t'inquiète pas Ginny, la rassura Hermione voyant son amie commencer à sangloter.

Je suis sûre que tu voulais faire de mal à personne… et puis de toute façon tout est notre faute ! On aurait dû tout lui dire dès le début… et ne t'en fais pas, Harry ne t'en veux pas, il est juste un peu fâché parce que Ron lui fait la tête.

- Merci, lui murmura Ginny, avant que son amie ne parte retrouver Harry.

Une semaine plus tard, Ron faisait toujours la tête à Harry et Hermione. A la fin de la journée, ils arrivèrent tous les deux en rigolant et en se tenant la main, mais s'arrêtèrent net quand ils aperçurent Ron assis dans un fauteuil, près du feu.

Va lui parler… lui chuchota discrètement Hermione à l'oreille, avant de s'éclipser dans sa chambre.

Ron, je … 

Visiblement, ça n'allait pas être facile du tout, surtout que Ron ne lui facilitait pas la tâche en ne daignant même pas lever les yeux vers lui, lui tournant le dos.

… Ecoutes Ron, on ne voulait surtout pas te blesser. Avec Hermione, on s'est toujours adorés et très bien entendus, depuis notre première année. Et depuis l'année dernière, je me suis aperçu qu'elle avait énormément changé, et qu'elle était devenue une vrai jeune fille, très séduisante. On s'est encore rapprochés, et je suis tombé amoureux d'elle. Mais j'avais peur, peur pour elle, peur pour vous qu'il vous arrive quelque chose, alors je n'ai rien dit.

Et contrairement à toi, j'ai su me montrer calme et pas jaloux l'année dernière, même si ça me faisait aussi mal qu'à toi de la voir dans les bras de Victor, alors que je voulais la serrer dans les miens, lui dire à quel point elle comptait pour moi, et à quel point je l'aimais… 

Et cet été, elle m'a envoyé une lettre pour mon anniversaire, me disant qu'elle avait rompu avec Victor parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, et parce qu'elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle était amoureuse de moi. Mais j'ai fait la grave erreur de ne pas lui répondre, et de ne pas lui avouer mes sentiments. Ca a jeté un froid entre nous, et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle n'est plus venue nous retrouver cet été, à cause de moi. 

Ensuite, à la rentrée, quand je suis passé le premier, j'ai vu qu'elle nous cherchait, et quand elle m'a vu, elle s'est mise à courir vers moi et elle m'a dit qu'elle regrettait de ne pas être venue nous voir cet été, et qu'elle assumait le fait de m'aimer. Ensuite, on s'est un peu disputés et on s'est réconciliés dans le train, et on s'est embrassés. Ensuite, tu es arrivé, et la suite, tu l'a connaît.

D'accord, on a eu tord de ne rien te dire, mais tu n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça. Je t'en pris Ron, tu es mon ami… et si tu veux en vouloir à quelqu'un, alors soit en colère contre moi, mais pas contre elle ! Elle n'y est pour rien, et c'est ton amie ! C'est une fille extra qui ne mérite pas d'être ignorée comme ça…

Ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous en veux, lança Ron et tournant le fauteuil vers Harry.

Je vous en veux surtout pour ne rien m'avoir dit, pour m'avoir caché que mes meilleurs amis étaient ensemble, et aussi pour être le dernier à être au courant, ajouta t-il avec un léger sourire.

Puis il se dirigea vers Harry et le pris dans ses bras. A partir de cet instant, tout redevînt comme avant, ils avaient fait la paix, et Harry et Hermione pouvaient être ensembles sans craindre d'être surpris. Tout le monde était heureux.

Un jour, par une matinée de printemps, ils se promenaient dans le parc, près du lac, main dans la main. En s'approchant plus près du lac, Harry eut une idée.

T'as déjà eu envie de faire quelque chose de complètement fou ?

Comme quoi ? lui demanda Hermione qui ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

Faire quelque chose qui serait totalement stupide et irrationnel, poursuivit-il, les yeux toujours fixés sur le lac.

Quelque chose… comme aller se baigner dans un lac alors qu'on est même pas en été ? questiona Hermione, un peu troublée.

Peut être…

Alors là c'est sans moi Harry, souria Hermione qui commençait à s'éloigner.

Aller Hermione, pas longtemps…

Non, insista t-elle perdant son sourire en voyant Harry s'approcher d'elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

Très bien, lâcha t-il soudainement, ce qui la détendit un peu. 

Puis il s'approcha d'elle, toujours plus près, et d'un geste rapide il la prit dans bras et se dirigea vers le bord du lac.

Non ! criait Hermione, qui s'amusait toutefois de la situation. Harry, je t'en pris ! Elle doit être froide en plus !

Alors je te réchaufferai, dit-il plein de sous-entendus.

Il marchait toujours, et arrivé au bord, de l'eau, il s'arrêta un instant, pendant lequel Hermione crut qu'il avait changé d'avis, puis elle se crispa quand elle se sentit rentrer progressivement dans l'eau, toujours agrippée au cou d'Harry. Quand ils furent complètement dans l'eau, Hermione, qui se cramponnait toujours à Harry, se détendit un peu et se recula. Bénissant le ciel que personne ne soit dans le parc à cette heure là, elle se mit à l'éclabousser, et ils " jouèrent " ainsi pendant une bonne heure, puis Hermione s'approcha d'Harry, en tremblant.

Tu as froid ? 

Un peu… grelotta Hermione. Réchauffe-moi… ajouta t-elle, la voix à la fois suppliante et malicieuse.

Il l'attrapa par le bras, et d'un geste rapide, il l'entoura de ses bras et la serra contre lui. 

Embrasse-moi…

Comme pour lui obéir, elle releva la tête qu'elle appuyait contre son épaule et l'embrassa, d'un doux baiser qui se fit plus passionné, plus envieux, plus entreprenant lorsqu'elle enroula ses jambes autours de celles d'Harry.

J'ai envie qu'on le fasse… lui murmura t-elle sensuellement dans l'oreille.

Maintenant… viens… ajouta t-elle en l'attirant hors de l'eau.

Tu… tu es sûre que tu veux vraiment…le faire ? lui demanda Harry, un peu troublé.

- Je t'aime Harry, et j'ai envie de toi… lui répondit-elle toujours aussi doucement, et en devenant un peu plus entreprenante.

Alors si tu insiste… je me vois dans l'obligation de me soumettre à tes désirs… plaisanta t-il, entre deux baisers passionnés.

. Ils sortirent de l'eau, et tout en s'embrassant, Harry fit apparaître une couverture et il y allongea Hermione, qu'il manipulait avec autant de précaution que s'il s'agissait du plus précieux des trésors. Hermione, toujours aussi " Hermione ", jeta un sort d'invisibilité, pour que personne ne les surprenne, et attira Harry à elle, tout en retirant ses vêtements trempés. 

Il se glissa sur elle et la caressa, ce qui la fit agréablement frissonner. Et c'est ainsi que, tout en s'embrassant, se caressant et en se murmurant des " je t'aime " inaudible, ils firent l'amour pour la première fois, ensemble, et heureux de l'être.

Ils passèrent la semaine collé l'un à l'autre, encore plus amoureux que jamais. Ils s'aimaient, et ne se gênaient plus pour le montrer, ce qui indifférenciaient leurs amis qui s'y étaient habitués. Ils passaient tout leur temps l'un contre l'autre, dans un fauteuil prés de la cheminée, les mains entrelacées, à s'embrasser.

On devrait peut être réviser, non ? demanda… Hermione (bah oui, qui d'autre ?)

Pitié 'Mione, on n'arrête pas de réviser… se plaignit Harry.

On n'arrête pas de réviser ? le reprit Hermione.

Bon, d'accord, TU n'arrêtes pas de réviser, et moi…

… Toi tu n'arrêtes pas de me déconcentrer, le coupa Hermione en rigolant, avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Mais on a encore le temps, se défendit Harry. Les examens de fin d'année sont dans 2 mois ! Et en plus tu révises depuis Noël…

J'essaye de réviser depuis Noël, rectifia Hermione.

Dans une heure, promis, lui promis Harry, sachant très bien que dans une heure il avait un cours de métamorphose.

Bon, d'accord, dans une heure, lui accordant Hermione, en enroula ses bras autours de son cou, et en l'effleurant des lèvres, dessinant le contour de ses lèvres avec sa langue, puis se recula, feignant un air réprobateur.

Dans une heure, nous avons un cours Mr Potter !

Bon, très bien, dit Harry en se levant, ce qui déstabilisa Hermione qui faillit tomber, si Harry ne l'avait pas rattrapée. Ne sentant plus la chaleur de leur corps l'un contre l'autre, elle émit un petit gémissement et le rattrapa par la manche en le tirant vers elle.

C'que tu peux être rabat-joie quand tu t'y met ! ironisa Hermione. 

On a encore le temps ! Après tout, les examens de fin d'année ne sont que dans deux mois ! ajouta t-elle en se glissant sur lui et en quémandant d'autres baisers. 

Quelques semaines passèrent, et Harry eut la désagréable impression qu'Hermione s'éloignait de lui, l'évitait même par moment. 

Bien sûr, il pensait que c'était à cause de ses examens qui la tracassaient, alors il lui laissa un peu plus de temps pour elle, pour réfléchir. Du moins, au début. Puis un jour, alors qu'il sentait que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas, surtout que sa montre ne cessait de lui indiquer " le plus loin possible de toi ", il était allé la voir, avant d'aller dîner, pour lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas.

" Tout est fini ! ", pensa Harry, se remémorant ce qu'elle lui avait dit. 

Harry ne comprenait rien. Tout allait bien entre eux, il l'aimait énormément, elle aussi, et puis, progressivement, elle s'était éloignée de lui, et lui avait carrément dit que c'était fini, comme ça, de but en blanc, sans autre explication. Il était complètement anéanti, mais d'un autre côté, il devait se ressaisir. 

Il lui parlerait plus tard, et pour l'instant, il devait aller voir le professeur Dumbledore pour lui parler d'étranges rêves, plutôt des cauchemars, qu'il faisait depuis quelques semaines. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne savait pas s'ils étaient dus au retour de Voldemort, depuis deux ans, ou s'ils étaient simplement le manifeste de son incompréhension et de sa colère contre Hermione.

Finalement, Dumbledore jugea préférable qu'il vienne le voir régulièrement et qu'il lui parle, à lui ou à Sirius, innocenté depuis Noël, et qui venait le voir très souvent à Poudlard.

Un matin, alors qu'il se rendait en divination, il croisa Hermione qui elle, se dépêchait de rejoindre son cours d'arithmancie.

Hermione, la rattrapa Harry, qui se fichait d'arriver en retard en cours.

Quoi ? lui demanda t-elle, un peu exaspérée.

Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Je ne te reconnais plus ! Qu'est ce qui a changé chez toi ? Et surtout, pourquoi tu m'as quitté, comme ça, sans raison ? enchaîna Harry sans reprendre son souffle.

Ca ne te regarde pas ! lâcha t-elle. Je voulais arrêter avant qu'on fasse une bêtise, et qu'on aille trop loin. On a déjà été beaucoup trop loin Harry, et on aurait jamais dû !

Aller trop loin ? Je ne comprends pas du tout de quoi tu parle Hermione !

Je vois bien, répondit t-elle, cette fois complètement exaspérée, ce qui glaça Harry.

On aurait jamais dû aller si loin, et on aurait jamais dû coucher ensemble.

C'était donc ça qui la tracassait depuis ces dernières semaines. C'était qu'ils aient fait l'amour qui la dérangeait, pas ses examens. Elle regrettait ce moment si exaltant qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

Harry baissa les yeux et refoula c'est larmes. Il relava doucement la tête et hésita…

Tu regrettes ? osa Harry, les yeux de nouveaux baissés, n'osant pas la regarder dans les yeux pour y lire un probable dégoût. 

Quoi ?… oh non, je ne regrette rien, se radoucit-elle en voyant le visage peiné d'Harry, ce qui la fit culpabiliser. C'est juste qu'on aurait pas dû… on est trop jeunes Harry, on a que 17 ans, et on aurait dû attendre…

Mais pourquoi tu me parles de ça ? Maintenant je veux dire, alors que ça s'est passé il y a au moins un mois.

Bon, faut que je te laisse, se reprit Hermione.

Je dois aller en cours et je suis déjà très en retard.

Non.. attends, l'interpella Harry, mais trop tard, car elle était déjà loin

Je ne comprends vraiment rien, murmura t-il pour lui même. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

Je ne suis peut être pas une moldue… commença une voix derrière lui, qui avait entendu leur conversation.

Ginny ? hésita Harry, en voyant que sa montre lui indiquait " à côté de toi ", avec une petite image de Ginny qui lui souriait en rougissant. Finalement, c'était sa présence qu'il avait souhaité sur la petite aiguille, comme le lui avait conseillé Hermione. Hermione…

… mais je pense que ça vient peut être du fait qu'elle mange beaucoup plus depuis quelques semaines, qu'elle a un peu grossi, et que tous les matins elle est malade et se précipite aux toilettes. Sans oubliant ses sauts d'humeurs, ajouta t-elle en souriant. Ce qui m'amène à croire…

… qu'elle est enceinte, termina Harry qui semblait enfin avoir compris.

Tu sais que t'as de la chance d'être mignon, parce que question rapidité, t'es pas très brillant Harry, se moqua Ginny.

Mais comment…

Alors ça, y'a que vous qui pouvez le savoir, lâcha Ginny en partant. Moi ça me regarde pas. 

Au fait, elle est très agaçante ta montre Harry ! Je préférais encore quand tu t'occupais pas de moi, au moins, je pouvais te suivre sans problème. Puis, se rendant compte de sa gaffe et avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer, elle conclua :

A plus tard Harry, avant se s'enfuir en courant vers sa salle de cours.

Soudain, Harry eut une idée, et se précipita dans son dortoir, laissant complètement de côté son cours de divination, qui de toute façon ne lui apporterait que la mort, une prédiction complètement absurde de Mrs Trelawney.

Il se glissa dans sa chambre et sorti sa grande malle de sous son lit, et fouilla dedans. Au bout de quelques minutes, il en ressortit une petite peluche en forme de lion et une sorte de hochet, un jouet moldu, puis se dirigea dans le dortoir des filles, et attendit. 

Au bout d'une heure, il entendit des pas dans l'escalier et pria pour que ce soit Hermione, qui remonte après son dernier cours de la journée.

" Ouf ! " souffla Harry.

Harry ? sursauta Hermione. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Je voulais te voir, et te donner quelque chose, lui répondit-il.

Et qu'est ce que tu voulais me donner ? lui demanda t-elle en s'approchant, un peu méfiante.

Elle s'assit près de lui, et il lui tendit un paquet, qu'elle ouvrit, et voyant l'incompréhension qui se lisait sur son visage, Harry commença :

C'est pour le bébé…

Le bébé ? demanda Hermione, qui avait soudainement très chaud.

Oui, le bébé… notre bébé, reprit Harry, in insistant sur le " notre ". Ces jouets représentent tout ce qu'il me reste de ma vie avec mes parents, à part les photos bien sûr, et je veux les donner à notre bébé.

Mais comment est-ce que…

Je ne suis pas si stupide, tu sais, lui répondit Harry, voyant ce qu'elle voulait lui demander, et surtout en remerciant Ginny. Et de toute façon, j'allais bien finir par l'apprendre un jour ou l'autre.

Pas forcément, murmura t-elle très bas, mais il comprit quand même.

Quoi ? ! ? Tu voulais même pas me dire, pour le bébé ? s'énerva Harry.

Après… après les examens, on serait rentré chacun chez soit, et comme nos études seraient terminées, on aurait plus de raison de se voir… et tu m'aurais vite oubliée…

Mais Hermione, se radoucit Harry, comment aurais-je pu t'oublier ? Je t'aime, et même si nos études sont bientôt terminées, je veux rester avec toi, tout le temps… je veux vivre avec toi, je veux te protéger, t'aimer, et je veux voir grandir ce p'tit bout de chou ! lui murmura t-il, aussi doucement et tendrement qu'il peut, en lui prenant le visage entre ses mains et en lui caressant le visage, les cheveux, et en les déposant de petits baisers un peu partout.

Je t'aime Hermione, et je veux vivre et rester auprès de toi, même si cela signifie trouver une maison, élever un bébé, et être parents à 17 ans. Je veux tout ça, mais avec toi Hermione, poursuivit-il en l'embrassant, ses larmes mêlées à celles d'Hermione.

Je t'aime Hermione, souffla Harry. Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours.

Moi aussi Harry, moi aussi, lui répondit-elle en souriant pendant qu'il lui prenait la main et l'attirait hors du dortoir.

Mais où on va Harry ? lui demanda t-elle en rigolant et en séchant ses larmes.

On va annoncer la nouvelle à tonton Ron et tata Ginny, lui répondit-il en rigolant de plus belle.

Après avoir annoncé la nouvelle à leurs trois amis, qui le prirent extrêmement bien, Harry et Hermione voulurent l'annoncer à Dumbledore, mais Hermione se fit un peu plus réticente. 

Finalement, tout se passa très bien, mais Dumbledore leur conseilla de n'en parler qu'à leurs amis les plus proches, pour éviter les rumeurs indésirables, et surtout pour ne pas que ces rumeurs arrivent aux oreilles de Voldemort, qui profiterait de l'occasion.

La fin de l'année arriva rapidement, et heureusement car la grossesse d'Hermione commençait à se voir de plus en plus, et tout le petit groupe passa leurs examens avec plus ou moins de succès, Hermione ayant, évidemment, obtenu les meilleures notes partout.

Cette année encore, et pour la septième année consécutive, gryffondor avait gagné la coupe de quatre maisons, et pour la cinquième année, la coupe de quidditch. Tout le monde en était très heureux, même Drago, qui se sentait plus Gryffondor que serpentard à présent. De plus, l'année avait été étrangement calme, sans aucune intervention de Voldemort, ce qui leur avait laissé un peu plus de tranquillité.

Tous les cinq avaient rassemblé leurs valises, prêts à rentrer chez eux, un peu triste quand même, car pour quatre d'entre eux, il n'allait pas revenir à Poudlard avant bien longtemps.

Ils prirent le train, après avoir fait leurs adieux à Hagrid, Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall, et même Rogue qui leur avait souhaité bonne chance, ce qui les avait fortement étonné. Avant de partir, Hagrid avait donné un parchemin chacun à Harry et Hermione, lui précisant de ne l'ouvrir qu'une fois dans le train, pour la surprise, et leur promis qu'ils allaient se revoir très bientôt.

Une fois le train en route, ils ouvrirent chacun leur parchemin, où ils purent découvrir avec satisfaction que Dumbledore leur proposait chacun un poste, professeur de vol pour Harry, et accessoirement entraîneur de l'équipe et directeur des Griffondors, puisque McGonagall avait décidé de s'alléger, et professeur d'histoire de la magie pour Hermione, qui en fut enchantée, d'autant plus en lisant une petite note qui lui précisait qu'elle pouvait choisir, soit d'enseigner dès la rentrée, en prenant un congé pour avoir son bébé, soit d'attendre la prochaine rentrée, tout en étant la bienvenue à Poudlard, évidemment, puisque Harry y vivrait.

Tout le monde fut très content de la nouvelle, surtout Ginny qui allait pouvoir profiter, et de ces deux meilleurs amis, de deux profs extra, et de son futur neveu ou sa petite nièce. Elle se blottit contre Drago qui l'enlaça chaleureusement, heureux pour ses amis car tous avaient une futur vie bien remplie qui les attendait, Harry et Hermione ensemble et profs à Poudlard, Ron ayant obtenu un poste au ministère de la magie pour aider son père, et lui ayant trouvé un appartement où il pourrait vivre, bientôt avec Ginny, et il avait lui aussi trouvé un travail au ministère de la magie, pour s'occuper de la défense des sorciers, en connaissant beaucoup de Voldemort et de tout ce qui se rapporte à la magie noire.

__

F I N

Et voilà, ma fic est enfin terminée et j'espère qu'elle vous a plu !

Moi, je pars en vacances et je pense continuer mes fics à mon retour, entre le samedi et la rentrée du mardi, ce qui m'a fait juste ! mais bon… j'adore écrire. 

J'es père recevoir tout plein de reviews pour ce dernier chapitre ! Je vous dis bonne vacances et à al rentrée !

ciao


End file.
